supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Falco (SSBB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición en Falco en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para información general del personaje, véase Falco Lombardi.'' Falco (ファルコ Faruko) es un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Falco ya había aparecido en Super Smash Bros. Melee, siendo ahora considerado un veterano. La mayoría de sus movimientos han cambiado, dejando de ser sólo son un clon de Fox. Proviene del [[Star Fox (universo)|universo Star Fox]], siendo miembro del grupo de mercenarios del mismo nombre. Falco actualmente está en la sexta posición en la Tier list, perteneciendo al tope de la clase B, siendo el segundo veterano con la clasificación más alta en la lista. Se encuentra en esa posición por su gran capacidad para realizar combos y uso de su disparo láser como proyectil, además de su alcance con su reflector. Como desbloquear *Participar en 50 combates del Modo Versus. *Completar el Brawl Multitudinario en el modo Brawl de 100. *Incorporar a Falco al equipo en El Emisario Subespacial. Realizaz uno de los primeros dos métodos implicará derrotar a Falco en un combate en el Sistema Lylat para desbloquearlo. Atributos Falco está dotado con un set de movimientos diversos que incluyen ataques rápidos, la capacidad de saltar la pared, el mayor salto inicial en el juego, y un proyectil fantástico. Excluyendo su Ataque aéreo hacia adelante, todos sus ataques aéreos terminan rápidamente cuando Falco aterriza. Esto le da a Falco una capacidad increíble para los acercamientos, ya que a corta o media distancia, su Disparo láser puede ser inmediatamente combinado con muchos de sus otros ataques. Junto con un genial juego de largo alcance, también tiene un muy buen juego de corto alcance. Él tiene un Ataque normal muy rápido, lo que lo hace seguro de ser negado con los escudos. Además, cuenta con una buena cobertura vertical, y los dos primeros golpes se puede cancelar en otros ataques. Sus Ataques fuertes, sus Ataques Smash, y la mayoría de sus Ataques aéreos son también muy rápidos, y tienen una buena cobertura vertical, aunque su alcance es algo limitado. Falco también puede reforzar su acercamiento con su Ataque rápido, un movimiento rápido y fuerte, lo que hace difícil defenderse del mismo. Falco tiene la oportunidad de hacer tropezar a sus oponentes con su rápido Reflector, que incluso puede atravesar paredes, y también tiene la capacidad de reflejar los proyectiles no muy comunes, como el Trueno de Pikachu. Uno de los movimientos más potentes de Falco es su Lanzamiento inferior. Si bien es completamente incapaz de dar K.O., Falco puede repetirlo sin descanso hasta porcentajes tan altos como 50% en la mayoría de los personajes. Esto es particularmente mortal para todos los personajes de Star Fox, incluido él mismo, debido a la demora y las limitaciones de movimiento en sus movimientos especiales hacia arriba. La mayoría de sus Lanzamientos son rápidos, y son capaces de dañar más de un oponente. Para dar el K.O., una de sus pocas debilidades, Falco puede usar sus Ataques Smash lateral y hacia arriba con buenos resultados. Su Ataque Smash lateral tiene muy largo alcance y una buena duración, siendo más débil al final, pero es lento y débil en la punta. Su Ataque Smash hacia arriba lanza al oponente en un ángulo puramente vertical si conecta, a pesar de que tiene un rango pobre. Falco también está armado con su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo, que puede dar el K.O. en daños tan bajos como 50%. Sin embargo, este movimiento tiene un rango pequeño, es difícil de conectar, y dura un tiempo en el aire, lo que hace peligroso su uso en el borde, debido a la rápida velocidad de caída de Falco. Alrededor del 150%, varios de sus movimientos pueden hacer esta tarea. El Fantasma Falco aéreo puede dar un K.O. a los personajes con una pobre recuperación vertical en daños como 100% o menos, aunque es fácil de evitar. Las mayores debilidades de Falco, sin embargo, se encuentran en su recuperación y su alcance. Aunque Fantasma Falco da una recuperación horizontal decente, es bastante predecible, y Pájaro de fuego recorre una muy corta distancia y es fácilmente interceptado, por lo que su único uso es el de un último recurso para la recuperación vertical. El poco alcance de sus ataques aéreos lo hace vulnerable ya que rara vez tiene la oportunidad de atacar mientras se recupera, sus opciones suelen consistir en un único láser, que sirve de poco, y simplemente volver. Además, si bien su velocidad en el aire es sólo un poco por debajo del promedio, su aceleración lateral es muy lenta, especialmente cuando se contrasta con la aceleración de su caída, por lo que la recuperación sin su segundo salto es aún más difícil. Su velocidad de caída tiene algunos obstáculos adicionales, como por ejemplo haciendo de él un candidato a las cadenas de agarres. En lo positivo, no puede ser víctima de las cadenas de agarres que no son eficaces contra los pesos ligeros, como la del Rey Dedede. Aparte de esto, Falco no tiene problemas críticos. Experimentados jugadores de Falco pueden superar estos contratiempos con su defensa y su adaptabilidad. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Falco da un golpe (4%) y luego otro (2%), automáticamente se inclina y gira sobre su eje rápidamente con sus brazos (1% cada golpe). Mientras gira, puede atrapar al oponente. ( ) ( ) ( ) *Ataque rápido: Falco realiza una patada hacia adelante mientras corre. Avanza un poco más que el de Fox y es más fuerte. 9% de daño. ( ) *Fuerte lateral: Una patada rápida. Tiene mayor potencia que lade Fox. La patada puede inclinarse un poco hacia arriba o abajo. Hace 9% de daño. ( ) ( ) ( ) *Fuerte superior: Hace dos cortes hacia arriba con sus alas. 4% de daño el primero, 5% de daño el segundo. ( ) ( ) *Fuerte inferior: Un rápido coletazo bajo. Más poderoso que el de Fox. Puede provocar una caída al oponente. 12% de daño, 9% si golpea con la punta. ( ) Smash *Lateral: Falco mueve sus alas desde arriba hacia abajo. Es el mejor para sacar a los oponentes del escenario, teniendo una gran potencia, pero no muy útil si se golpea con la punta de las alas. Es el mejor ataque Smash lateral de los personajes de Star Fox. 10%-14% si golpea con la punta, 15%-21% de forma normal. ( ) ( ) ( ) *Superior: Una patada giratoria hacia atrás. Aunque es fuerte, no es tan poderoso como el de Fox. 13% de daño normal, 19% cargado. ( ) *Inferior: Falco se agacha y estira sus pies hacia ambos lados. 14% de daño sin cargar, 19% de daño totalmente cargado. ( ) ( ) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Falco gira 3 veces y golpea con sus alas cinco veces. Los primeros dos golpes 3%, el tercero 4% y los últimos 4%. ( ) ( ) ( ) *Hacia adelante: Falco se pone recto y gira varias veces, causando varios cortes con su pico. 11% de daño (2% los primeros 4 golpes y 3% el último). ( ) *Hacia atrás: Falco estira la pierna hacia atrás y da una patada rápida. 7% de daño. ( ) *Superior: Falco da una voltereta y golpea con los pies. 11% de daño. ( ) ( ) ( ) *Inferior: Falco gira sobre si mismo diagonalmente, de forma parecida de Fox. A diferencia del anterior, sólo propina un golpe, que si se conecta correctamente, es un excelente Smash meteórico. 13% de daño al principio, 8% en cualquier otro caso. ( ) Agarres y Lanzamientos Falco imita las animaciones de Fox en sus agarres y lanzamientos, pero con ciertas diferencias, como daño o velocidad. Su alcance un poco más largo que el de Fox. *Agarre normal: Agarra al enemigo con su ala derecha. ( ) ( ) *Agarre corriendo: Se lanza al oponente mientras extiende su ala derecha. ( ) *Golpiza: Golpea al oponente con rodillazos. Relativamente rápido. 2% cada golpe. ( ) *Lanzamiento delantero: Golpea al oponente y esta sale hacia adelante. 7% de daño. ( ) ( ) *Lanzamiento trasero: Lanza al oponente hacia atrás y le dispara tres veces. El lanzamiento en sí hace 2% de daño, y los disparos hacen un total de 6%, para un total de 8% de daño. ( ) ( ) *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba y le dispara. El lanzamiento hace 2% y los disparos hacen un total de 6%, para un total de 8% de daño. ( ) ( ) *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Tira al oponente al piso y le dispara a quemarropa 3 veces. A diferencia de los dos anteriores, los disparos no fallan. Es excelente para realizar una cadena de agarres, pudiendo realizar incluso hasta 60% de daño. El impacto hace 3% y los disparos hacen un total de 6%, para un total de 9% de daño. ( ) ( ) ( ) Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada *Aparece un Arwing volando de cabeza, Falco salta de éste y se pone en posición. ( ) ( ) Burlas falco es uno de los pocos personajes que posee una Burla Smash. *Arriba: Falco patea su reflector como un balón y dice "Piece of cake". ( ) ( ) ( ) *Lateral: Falco se para en un pie, levanta su ala desde abajo y dice "Don't try me". ( ) *Abajo: Da un giro en un pie diciendo "Hands off my prey!". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Ore no emono ni te o dasuna!" (俺の獲物に手を出すな！; traducido como "¡Quítale las manos a mi presa!"). ( ) ( ) ( ) Burla Smash Si Falco presiona rápidamente el botón de burla hacia abajo en los escenarios Corneria y Sistema Lylat, él se arrodillará e intentará comunicarse con alguien. Después se parará y hará un gesto con su mano, demostrando que la comunicación fue exitosa. ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Poses de victoria *Arriba: Realiza un alto salto, y cae arrodillado. *Lateral: Se cruza de brazos y dice "You aren't worth the trouble.". *Abajo: Realiza varias patadas. Al dar la última, se agacha y dice "Had enough already?". Si Fox participó en el combate, al realizar esta pose, Falco dirá "You're off your game, Fox!" Rol en el emisario subespacial thumb|320px|Falco en el [[ESE.]] Expulsandose de su Arwing, Falco aparece en el último momento para salvar a Fox de ser convertido en trofeo por Bowser, destruyendo su Trofeador V6, obligándolo a huir. Curiosamente, se le ve usar dos blaster al mismo tiempo, siendo que sólo usa uno en el juego. Sin embargo, ya Bowser había logrado hacer un clon de Diddy Kong el cual absorbe más peste violeta, convirtiéndose en una versión gigante del mismo. Fox revive a Diddy y los tres pelean contra el clon. Después de derrotarlo, Falco se aleja de ellos, pero Diddy lo agarra de nuevo, incorporándose de mala gana Falco al equipo. Mientras es arrastrado por Diddy, se encoje de hombros, demostrando su descontento. Esto es visto en fases anteriores, pero en el caso de Fox. Cuando Captain Falcon y el Capitán Olimar saltan a la plataforma de carga en donde tenían retenido a Donkey Kong como trofeo, el Arwing de Falco aparece y expulsa a Diddy Kong, dirigiéndose a la plataforma mediante su barril Volador y dispara a la misma con su cacahuetola. Luego de revivir a Donkey, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Olimar y el mismo DK derrotan a los prímidos a bordo de la plataforma. Luego de esto, Falco se despide de Donkey Kong y Diddy con su pulgar arriba, mientras se aleja con su Arwing. Posteriormente, vuelve a aparecer durante la batalla de Duon en la Hal Abarda, uniéndose a Fox, Peach, Sheik, Snake y Lucario. Cuando Duon es derrotado, Peach revive a Mr. Game & Watch y Meta Knight vuelve a tomar el control de su nave. Durante el ataque al Destructor subespacial, él usa su Arwing y esquiva los cañones de la nave, logrando entrar al subespacio. Cuando es convertido en trofeo por las ondas trofeadoras de Tabuu, es vuelto a la normalidad por Kirby y el Rey Dedede, uniéndose a ellos durante la travesía en El gran laberinto. Finalmente, pelea junto a todos los héroes en la batalla final contra Tabuu. Paleta de colores frame|center|Paleta de colores de Falco en SSBB. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) right|90px| :Falco :A Star Fox pilot whose real name is Falco Lombardi. He once roamed the starways as the head of a galactic gang, and his piloting skills are superb. He affects an air of cool disdain and is sometimes uncooperative, but in reality his passion for Star Fox is second to none. He once left the team to fly solo for a time. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' (NTSC)/''Starwing'' (PAL) :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Curiosidades *Todos los Ataques Smash de Falco pueden golpear oponentes en ambos lados. *Falco es uno de los 4 personajes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que habla en sus 3 burlas. Los otros son Pikachu, Peach y Samus Zero. *La voz de Falco tiene un acento italo-americano, lo que ha llevado a confundir el significado de sus frases. Véase también